bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Hōzukimaru (dusza)
jest Zanpakutō Ikkaku Madarame, został zmaterializowany w serii „Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō” i w „Bestialskie miecze”. Wygląd Dusza Hōzukimaru jest ogromnym mężczyzną przypominającym oni z ciemnobrązową skórą i długimi, niechlujnymi, pomarańczowymi włosami, w przeciwieństwie do jego łysego mistrza. Jest bez koszulki i nosi białą szatę w formie spódnicy, pokazując tatuaż na ramionach i wyglądem przypominając symbol smoka na Bankai Ikkaku. Ma również czerwone znakami pod oczami, podobnie do Ikkaku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 233 Osobowość Choć dzieli ze swoim dzierżycielem zarozumiałość, zamiłowanie do walki, Hōzukimaru wydaje się być tak bardzo leniwy jak Ikkaku opisywał: gdy widziano go po raz pierwszy, tylko spał.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 Fabuła Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Gdy Hōzukimaru pojawia się po raz pierwszy, znajduje się z pozostałymi duszami Zanpakutō, którzy czekają na powrót Muramasy. Dołącza potem do Sode no Shirayuki i Tobiume w atakowaniu Shinigami w Seireitei. Gdy walczył, Sode no Shirayuki mówi mu, że zostali wezwani. Hōzukimaru rusza się z drogi, gdy Sode no Shirayuki uwalnia podmuch lodu z rąk, ubezwłasnowolniając Shinigami, który walczył. Jest wtedy widziany z resztą dusz Zanpakutō, przed Shinigami, którzy zebrali się na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku. Później, Hōzukimaru i Ruri'iro Kujaku pojawia się z Senbonzakurą patrząc na Wzgórze Sōkyoku. Ruri'iro Kujaku wchodzi w interakcję z Senbonzakurą, ale Hōzukimaru uspokaja go, mówiąc, że zabiją Shinigami już wkrótce. thumb|190px|right|Ikkaku i Hōzukimaru wykonują "Taniec Szczęścia" Po usłyszeniu, że Muramasa został zmuszony do cofnięcia przez Ichigo Kurosakiego, również odzyskując swojego partnera Zanpakutō, Hōzukimaru decyduje ruszyć się do akcji. Później wpada na swojego dawnego towarzysza Ikkaku, który nie był pewny, czy na pewno jest tym, za kogo się uważa. By to udowodnić, ich dwójka wspólnie wykonuje "taniec szczęścia". Wtedy też rozpoczynają walkę, w której to Hōzukimaru szybko przytłacza Madarame, tylko by ich walka została przerwana przez Onmitsukidō, zmuszając Hōzukimaru do odwrotu. Później pojawia się w barakach 6. Oddziału, tylko by zostać otoczonym przez Onmitsukidō i innych Shinigami. Ikkaku pojawia się i wchodzi w nim w walkę ponownie. Gdy bitwa trwa dalej, Madarame jest wstanie uwolnić swój Shikai i przytłoczyć duszę Zanpakutō. Hōzukimaru wyzwala Bankai i zyskuje przewagę. Wtedy uwalnia pełnię mocy, gdy znak smoka staje się czerwony. On i Ikkaku zderzają się, uwalniając olbrzymią ilość Reiatsu. Hōzukimaru gratuluje swojemu przeciwnikowi wspaniałej walki i pada na ziemię pokonany. Później w świecie ludzi, Hōzukimaru przybywa z Ikkaku, by pomóc w walce z Muramasą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 Nie będąc zazwyczaj energicznym, Hōzukimaru rusza, by powalić licznych Gillianów, obciążając Ikkaku, ponieważ podjął się całego działania. Gdy stało się jasne, że bitwa nie skończy się, tak długa jak Garganta, wyprodukowana przez Muramasę będzie otwarta, Hōzukimaru proponuje wejście do środka i zapieczętowanie jej. Byakuya Kuchiki i Senbonzakura zamiast tego wypuszczają Reiatsu na Gargantę, usiłując ją zamknąć. Hōzukimaru dołącza do pozostałych w używaniu połączonej energii, by zamknąć wrota.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 254 Łączy wtedy siły z sojusznikami i używając Reiatsu zamykają bramę i wykańczają pozostałych Gillianów. Po zrobieniu tego i ucieczki Ichigo z zapadającej się kopuły z pokonanym Muramasą, Hōzukimaru wraca do miecza Ikkaku.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 255 Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Gdy różne środki i przedmioty znikają z budynku 4. Oddziału, Hōzukimaru dołącza do Ikkaku jako część grupy poszukiwawczej w kanałach, by odszukać złodzieja. W drodze, wpadają na różne pułapki i ostatecznie stawiają czoła Tōjū przypominającego ośmiornicę, który chwyta Ikkaku. Zastanawiając się co zrobić, Hōzukimaru i reszta znajduje zaginione przedmioty i złodzieja, którym okazuje się być zaginiona dusza Zanpakutō Hanatarō Yamady, Hisagomaru. Gdy Tōjū powraca z Ikkaku i zaczyna atakować, Hōzukimaru używa Bankai. Tōjū szybko okazuje się być odporny na ataki fizyczne i przytłacza Hōzukimaru. Widząc zagrożenie, Hisagomaru używa swojej mocy, by zebrać energię z rany Ikkaku i skończyć z Tōjū swoim Shikai, ratując Hōzukimaru i grupę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 259 Moce i umiejętności Mistrz włóczni: Będąc leniwym z natury, Hōzukimaru wykazał się bardzo biegły we władania trzyczęściową włócznią, będąc w stanie utrzymać swojego byłego partnera Ikkaku na palcach w czasie walki. Zwiększona siła: Hōzukimaru jest wystarczająco silny, by odepchnąć jednocześnie licznych Shinigami. Zwiększona szybkość: Hōzukimaru pokazał wielką prędkość podczas inicjalnego ataku na Soul Society. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Podczas jego pierwszej walki z Ikkaku, Hōzukimaru chętnie pozwolił Ikkaku na wielokrotne uderzenie go, by lepiej zmierzyć jego moc i nie widać u niego było większości otrzymanych ran. Zanpakutō W każdej chwili Hōzukimaru może zmaterializować Shikai własnego siebie. Jest to naginata (włócznia) z woskowanym, drewnianym wałem i rękojeścią z czerwonym, końskim pomponem. Może zostać rozdzielone według woli w sansetsukon (trzyczęściowy wał) i może również zostać ponownie połączony według woli. Łańcuchy są również w stanie wydłużyć broń, pozwalając na walkę w średnim zasięgu podobnie do cepa. * Bankai: : Utrzymuje swój trzyczęściowy wygląd, ale traci właściwości yari. Zamiast tego, jest ogromną, trzyczęściową bronią połączoną sporym łańcuchem. By aktywować się, Hōzukimaru chwyta dwa połamane kawałki Shikai i powoduje zmianę w formę włóczni, po czym wypowiada Bankai. Dwiema głównymi broniami są szpadel chińskich mnichów i standardowy dao. Obydwie mają tradycyjne, końskie pompony na rękojeści i długie, cylindryczne, ciężkie głownie. Głownie są połączone przez ciężki łańcuch w centralnej sekcji, która przypomina ostrze podobne do topora z równolegle kutym uchwytem, stępionym na końcu i herbem smoka na jednej stronie ostrza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 205, strona 4-5 Pomimo, że proporcje wszystkich trzech broni są niemal śmieszne, Hōzukimaru łatwo je dzierży. Zazwyczaj trzyma jedno z ostrz, a centralna część "pływa" za nim, choć od czasu do czasu będzie obracał całą konfigurację w celu korzystania z centrum jako osi. Hōzukimaru pokazał być zdolnym, by nosić jedno z nich jako ostrze do walki, trzymając tak jakby to było zapieczętowane Zanpakutō. : Specjalne zdolności Bankai: Bankai Hōzukimaru, jak jego Shikai, jest trochę niezwykłe. Oprócz zwiększenia mocy, jego Bankai nie oferuje żadnych umiejętności i specjalnych właściwości obronnych. Pomimo bycia zdolnym do łatwego ranienia oponentów, bronie zostają łatwo uszkodzone. Aby to zrekompensować, Bankai Hōzukimaru staje się coraz bardziej potężny, gdy walka się przedłuża. Po wykonaniu Bankai, pierś smoka będzie się powolnie wypełniać w szkarłatnym kolorze, gdy Reiatsu Hōzukimaru wzrasta. Wypełnia się szybciej, gdy obraca Hōzukimaru w centrum rączki. Gdy znak jest całkowicie wypełniony, Hōzukimaru osiąga pełnię mocy. Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Hōzukimaru (Zanpakutō spirit) es:Hōzukimaru (espíritu) Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dusze Zanpakutō Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Tylko anime